Portable computers have grown in popularity over the last several years. Despite the fact portable computers are by their nature small, lightweight, and easy to carry from place to place, their capabilities, memory and processing power rivals that of their much larger sibling, the desktop computer. In fact, portable computers are so handy, especially for today's mobile computing professionals, that it is difficult to see why anyone needs a large, bulky desktop computer anymore.
One major drawback of portable computers is their relative inflexibility to easily attach peripherals, such as printers, modems, external speakers, external monitors, external input devices, and the like. If a portable computer is going to truly replace a desktop computer when the user is in his or her office, the quick, easy, flexible attachment of peripherals is important.
More recently, docking stations have been developed for portable computers that allows them to more flexibly attach peripherals. Docking stations vary in complexity from relatively simple manually operated port replicators to more complex mechanically operated full-fledged docking systems. When a portable computer is connected to these docking stations, such as when a user is in his or her office, substantially all of the benefits of a desktop system can be achieved, while maintaining the flexibility the user has to take the portable computer with him or her on the road.
While docking stations have made it possible for portable computers to be true desktop replacements, they are not without their problems. One such problems is the relatively difficult nature of connecting a portable computer to the docking station in the first place. If the docking station does not have a complex mechanical mechanism to assist the user with this docking process, many users will be unable to successfully accomplish the docking process in a repeated manner, and may even damage the docking station, the portable computer, or both. Unfortunately, the existence of a complex mechanical mechanism greatly adds to the cost, size, and weight of the docking station. As the docking station gets bigger, heavier, and more expensive, the benefits of the portable computer and docking station over a desktop computer become less apparent.
Another problem with docking stations is that they typically must change every time a new model of a portable computer is released that has a different size than previous models of the portable computer. This raises the expense of the computing system, and again makes the benefits of a portable computer and docking station versus a desktop computer less apparent.